


gabe: refined edition

by riel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: @luci i hope ur happy, Cheating, Gore, M/M, Murder, OT3, Vore, i hate thi s, i'd fuck tails, im not a furry shut ur fuck, lov me some hot gay vore sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riel/pseuds/riel
Summary: sonic and shadow are dating, but tails is jealous.this is a joke dont read , ,, ,





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Sonic was running around, fast as usual; all that could be seen was a fast blue blur. Then, he saw his hot - at least in his opinion - boyfriend, Shadow. The way his black spikes complimented his red spikes made him swoon, he thought, holding a hand to his chest. Shadow's personality could be described with one word - Edgy. While Sonic himself wasn't edgy, thinking about how much hotter that made his boyfriend made him go red, a sight which his boyfriend would describe as "kawaii"... whatever that meant. Swiftly slowing down his pace, the hedgehog wandered over to Shadow and pecked him on the lips, before leaning back and giggling when Shadow went bright red., as red as his eyes. "Hi, Sonic... b-baka." He grumbled, said hedgehog tilting his head in confusion. Baka? He didn't know what it meant, but Shadow was blushing at least. So it had to be good, right. He let out a soft laugh, just as Tails had flew over.

 

Jealousy was visible in the fox's eyes, as his tails whirred to a stop and he dropped down beside Sonic. He began talking, frustration in his tone. "Sonic..." He grumbled, crossing his arms with a slight aura of annoyance. "Why are you talking to  _Shadow_?" Tails asks, his pitch raising at the end. Seemed he was desperate. The blue hedgehog looked at his friend, puzzled. Hadn't he told Tails already? Maybe the fox had forgotten.

 

"Because I'm his boyfriend, you... 'baka'!" Sonic grinned, using the word Shadow used earlier. It had to be a good thing, right? However, it only seemed to make the fox more annoyed; Tails seemed to have understood it, and he flushed red. Tails' emotions were a mixture of annoyed, jealous and angry. Seeing the expression and negative reaction of his friend, Sonic sniffled, tears popping up in his big, wide eyes and dripping down his face. Did he manage to upset his friend with just one sentence? He opened his mouth to try and say more, but hesitated and stepped back. What if it just made Tails more mad? It wouldn't be nice.

 

'His' boyfriend? Tails mulled it over in his mind, it didn't make any sense. And seeing Sonic's expression only made his mood worse. "No!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. " _I'm_ his boyfriend! Baka!" He said the last anger with the most emotion he could muster, causing the hedgehog to stumble to the floor. Shaking his head in denial, the fox dashed over to hedgehog and without warning, grabbed him and stuffed him down his mouth. Shadow made a noise of surprise, unable to protest as he slid down Tails' throat. The bulge was visible as Shadow made his way to Tails' stomach. The fox gave a proud smirk to Sonic as he finished voring the last of Shadow. More tears escaped Sonic's eyes, what was he supposed to do?

 

The answer came quick.

 

"The only way to get Shadow back?" The fox said, licking his lips. He approached Sonic slowly, bending down and whispering into the hedgehog's ear, his hot breath causing Sonic to shiver. "Fuck me." Sonic's eyes widened in horror, as he slapped the fox and backed away.

 

Shaking his head adamantly, Sonic made his stance clear. "No!! Tails... I want to break up." He never admitted it to Shadow... but he hadn't officially broke up with Tails. The lingering feelings of romance were still there, what was he to do? Cut off the fox, one of his best friends, altogether? Tails simply... stared, agape. Growling, the hedehog pushed Tails away from him; he stumbled to the floor in shock, and now, Sonic was the one above him.

 

"NOOOOOOO!" Tails yelled, his voice reeking of despair. He was muttering apologies,  _begging_ even... but Sonic ignored him. He  _needed_ Shadow back... no matter what he'd need to do. Out of nowhere, Sonic pulled out a knife and lunged at the fox, his previous love interest, with no regrets. Tails choked as his stomach was cut open and Shadow fell out, covered in the liquids of the fox's stomach. They made out right after, over Tails' dying body.

 

They fucked over the corpse of their best friend, and Shadow stole Tails' phone to watch Shrek while they were at it. Not because someone's brother had watched it with him earlier, not at all. Nope. It was great. 

THE END.


	2. the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xd nsfw~ xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me this is a joke

after their hot sex sonic and shadow cuddled in bed wearing matching mcr shirts. xd shadow told sonic "u look kawaiiz!!1!!" and sonic blushed and then started sucking shadow's dick. shadow busted a nut immeadiately and they kept switching and repeating till shadow passed out half way through a deepthroat. xd then tomorrow they both vored two other people and then went to see the bee movie. it was fun and they both dyed themself red all over after that. they lived happily together after that and gave the police 666 dollars to ignore tails' murder. then they both turned out to be furries and they married and shared ocs xd and i didnt base my fursona off tails bcos i love him xddddd


End file.
